


重铸神躯

by KitschStatue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Resurrection
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 神醒来了——和完整的爱一起。





	重铸神躯

**Author's Note:**

> 复活基的故事

人们对于死亡的恐惧在于他们难以想象这样一个事实：我死了，但这个世界却仍然运行着。这个观点的错误在于人们认为死亡代表了自己的表象归于完全的无[1]。但有一点是没错的：死亡的瞬间，一切皆成虚妄。

不存在于时间也不存在于空间、不存在于过去也不存在于未来的虚空中，有声音在发问——是谁在发问？它又等待着谁的回答？是死亡？是世界？不管怎样，这里现在有了虚无之外的东西。命运的指针因此滴答作响，无限的静海深处因此波涛悄悄酝酿。

——“你是谁？”

这里唯一的他者，Loki，听到了疑问。但他不能回答。死亡好像从他生命中剥离了什么东西，或者说他的一部分逃离了死亡，得以在生者的世界里幸存下来。于是现在他的记忆只剩下一些瞬间，像是星辰的碎片。

他看到气态行星，看到星云闪烁，看到脉冲星旋转，看到彗星拖着长长的光尾。

他躺在草地上，伸出手，似乎就能触碰到宇宙隐约的轮廓，眯起眼睛，似乎就能握住指缝间透过的繁星。

于是Loki回答：

“我抓住的一切都化作光辉，我放弃的一切都只是灰烬[2]。我是火焰无疑。”

良久未有回音，Loki隐隐察觉这答案并不正确。他观察起四周，意识到原来死者的孤独而冰冷，就像中庭的幻想里那个黑暗而漫长的芬布尔之冬。

这时他又从记忆中看到了铺满落叶的森林，看到枞树把阳光当作金线穿在它的针叶之间。但这光是太阳的光亮，拥有独特的热度和轨道，众多环绕的行星，它不能违背规则把温暖赠给Loki。

然而，Loki眨眨眼，发现有什么地方不一样了。他突然意识到……自己在发光。死亡无限而虚无的空间里，他自己成了唯一的光源，虚弱的银光就像月亮。它也拥有自己的轨道，拥有变化多端的月相图，能引动潮汐，能照亮夜晚的天空。

他说：

“我是自负，我是常态中的异化，我是一个永恒的阴暗的而又必要的契机[3]。我应是黑夜。”

仍无人应答。他又看到了更多的记忆，它们鲜活却又遥远，但他，这个旁观者却突然心口钝痛喉管干涩，词语噎在喉咙口像一只振翅欲飞的蝴蝶。

睡眠的怀抱中，过去年少的邪神闭紧绿眼睛，却在梦中遇见他无需睁眼也能看清的命运。两个躯体狂奔，那么多的障碍，那么远的距离，就算拼命跑呀跑，跑上几十年似乎都触碰不到对方的手指尖。但几十年的追逐又算得上什么呢？被山海所隔又有什么可畏惧的呢？他们移山填海，击碎恒星，在同一颗星星上相逢，用撕裂的嘴唇，用梦与梦接吻。

成长是如此之快，一夜绮丽幻梦，睁开的眼睛目睹腿间狼藉，鼻尖嗅到石楠花的气味，面潮心热里，亚当由此成为亚当。从此目光相接中，每个微笑都成了划过夜的磷面，每次无意的肢体相触里，火柴都突然燃烧起来似梦中的闪电。

他又说：

“我曾是悲哀，隐藏在黑暗里。我曾是傲慢，止步在星星之外[4]。”

这也不是正确答案。凡存在者必消亡，就连宇宙都注定会灭亡在某个默然无声的早上。所以梦总会成为现实，止步者总会前进。Loki看到碎片化的记忆里，那么多的黎明，那么多的黑夜，欢爱留在银河的翅膀下，留在碎浪与波涛里。他首次或重新得知，情欲原来拥有冰蓝色的眼睛，有散发热气的躯体。他发现原来生命的岬角上，那个人也会流血受伤，情爱的海浪里，那个人天神般的躯体也会流汗痉挛颤抖，像一个浪头一片叶子一缕云。

他听到那个人粗喘着，满足地叹息，快乐的眼泪流进金发里。他看到自己过去是如何把神钉在床上，实施所有阴暗的想法，那是如此过分如此越界而下流的灵感，甚至就连他自己都得使所有的力气才能把它们排列出先后缓急。

再往后，他还看到仙宫高高伫立的雕像，他能想起来它们陆续建于几千年前。那想必很悲哀，因为雕像不能从底座上走下，也不能再为所爱者摘下星辰，而是由爱者向他们献上花束。

他的耳边突然听到呼唤。有人在喊他的名字。

“Loki！”

这难道不是死之领地？难道不是悲哀的虚数集合，难道不是无归的生命终点？为什么他能听到呼唤？

别忘掉他。认出他。找到他。Loki好像听到了自己的声音在耳边低声说道——阳光总有一天会再照在我们身上。

“Loki——”

那声音越来越近，越来越响，像一曲雷霆携电光斩断这原初混沌里的无形枷锁，那旋律的波形中夹带着暴雨洪荒的巨响，生死的界限都在神明的伟力下退让。

“Loki——！！”

是谁在喊他呢？Loki突然想到九界的某个角落有种奥亚吸蜜鸟[5]。它们中最后的一只，直到死去都唱着呼唤爱人的歌。Loki凝神去看，想从虚空中寻找出声音的来源。在这里，他看到这个存在与不存在的夹缝中，生与死，瞬间与永恒，过去与现在，个人与世界被外力搅乱，得以交错在一起。

他看清了命运的丝线，辨认出了它们错综复杂的轨迹。他看到那么多的世界，看到那么多的时间里，同一个人嘴里念叨着他的名字。

是Thor。是Thor在呼唤他。他终于从自己模糊的记忆里揪出了这个名字：他的兄长，他梦中的另一个人，他的磷面，他的火焰。

他看到某个未来，Thor已被时间抓住脚踝，镜中金发斑白双颊凹陷，面容游离骨骼，失去硬朗的轮廓，但他湛蓝的眼睛仍锐利如鹰，不在意那些虫豸，只注视繁星。当这位万神之王抬起手来，当他指间的雷霆照亮宇宙，你就会察觉衰老只是形体的表象。电光该怎么就此消散？雷霆又该怎么消亡！只要还有一道雷电划过苍穹，他就神躯不灭，他就神魂永生。

——你要怎么才能杀死一位神呢？

他又看到虚空的彼端，Thor手握战斧，肩膀上停着一只乌鸦。

那个曾向Loki发问的声音同样在雷神面前提出自己的问题：

“你要找的是谁？”

“Loki，我的兄弟，Odin之子，约顿海姆的王，诡计之神，我爱之人。”

Loki看着如此遥远却又如此之近的Thor，看着这金色的梦，那些年少的渴念和羞耻，青年时的心结与羁绊鲜活得就像发生在昨天。这位掌控雷电之人，众神之王，甚至有些不真实地正在说着“爱”。是自己的幻想吗？Loki想，是Thor，当然是Thor，除了Thor，自己还爱过谁就像爱他那样，竟俨然自己成了幻影，他却有了血肉？

“他不存在于生者的世界。”

“他也不属于死者。你该怎么杀死一位神？只要还有一个灵魂记得他，只要他在世界上留下了痕迹，只要他的诡计还影响着未来，”Thor抬起手，抚摸肩膀上那只乌鸦，它抖抖翅膀，稳稳地抓住雷神的肩膀，“我的半身，我的兄弟，我爱之人就必将重生。”

“现在，”Thor声如雷霆，“展现给我，通向我爱之人的道路。”

虚空中的声音停了一会儿方才作答：“那条路存在又不存在，通向所有方向又不通往任何地方。有人正从那边过来。[6]他既是Loki又非Loki，既未死又尚未生。”

他们终于相见。

Loki看着面前熟悉又陌生的Thor。

这就是他爱的人？就是爱着他的人？他就是Thor？这个人怎么会爱上他拥有的这样荒谬又可憎的人生？

他说，“我并非你所知的Loki，也无意成为那个Loki。”

神。他默念着这个词。沉静、坚定、强大，就像神像。Thor比他更像个神，他呢，他嘲讽，他作恶，一边掠夺、矫饰、谎骗一边逃离——

“你寻求海洋，却只找到险峰。你寻找一个爱人，却找到一个不驯的灵魂。”Loki问，“你失望了吗？”

“Loki，”Thor只是看着他，“这才是你，这就是我爱的模样。”

Loki局促地笑了，眼眶不受控制地灼烫起来。哭泣是如此容易的事，但现在却艰难起来。忘了，什么都忘了，一个对视一个触碰一个亲吻，他们已然沉醉到不知今夕何夕，眼泪都忘记怎么掉下了。

就像年少时做过的梦，他们在同一颗星星上重逢。还有什么可惧怕的呢？还有什么可踌躇犹豫的呢？他们是无穷的一部分，是所有伟大力量的一部分，这诡谲的命运！这足以歌颂的传奇，理应被铭记的神话！——是谁使众星凝固在它们的轨道上？是谁使思想凝固？是谁使爱欲燃烧？最后两位年轻的神明嗓子都哑了，骨节都酸痛了，雷电都因主人过分的快乐而暴动起来，却还是浑身粘腻地滚在一起，甚至昏了头一样，胡乱嘟囔着祈求神将他们从神的手中解救出来。

对视里，亲吻里，看着彼此亮晶晶的眼睛，他们知道这就是结局或者一切的开始了。

神醒来了——和完整的爱一起。

END

[1]叔本华《论死亡》  
[2]尼采《看呐，这个人！》  
[3]后半句化用博尔赫斯《皇家典仪师小介之助》  
[4]改编自奥拉夫·赫格《我曾是悲哀》  
[5]奥亚吸蜜鸟（Moho braccatus），居住地夏威夷，是moho属的最后一种鸟类  
[6]拉斯·努列《这条路也许》


End file.
